


[podfic] Our Relationship Quantified in Five Boxes

by Queenie_Mab



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Break Up, Getting Back Together, M/M, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post Mpreg, Presumed Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's summary:</b> Draco has been announced dead and the wizarding community finds out that Harry is the sole recipient of all of Draco’s possessions, his flat, etc. Harry doesn’t understand why. They’ve not spoken in nearly six years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Our Relationship Quantified in Five Boxes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Our Relationship Quantified in Five Boxes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/997740) by [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter). 



> Gifted to Dig for the 2013 Christmas exchange at [HD Owlpost](http://hd-owlpost.livejournal.com) on livejournal

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://marchais-walker.com/mab/Our%20Relationship%20Quantified%20in%20Five%20Boxes%20.mp3) (right click to save) | **Size:** 24.3MB | **Duration:** 00:26:28

  
---|---  
  
[Link to the Audiofic Archive's downloads](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/our-relationship-quantified-in-five-boxes)


End file.
